Meeting Decker, once again
by TFALokiwriter
Summary: On the way to the shuttle for the USS Yorktown, Ilia comes across a old flame from her past.
Ilia was given her new assignment. As counselor, rather than navigating as she had requested her next assignment be. She was a empath, capable of sensing thoughts and feelings, well that is how a given person would attempt to explain it but fall short. Deltan's had a oath not to sexually harm their non-Deltan co-worker when serving in Star Fleet. It was the oath of celibacy. Non-Deltans were known to be risked to be driven insane by having sex with Deltans.

Ilia was headed in the direction of the shuttle she was to take.

"Ilia?" Came a familiar voice.

"Will." Ilia replied, turning in the source of the man's voice.

There stood a young man, strong and capable, his eyes were a nice shade of blue, and he was in command blue uniform. He had light blue familiar eyes. It had been years since Ilia had last spoken with Willard Decker. Or seen him for that matter. She could sense from him a tinge of sadness and regret. He had, after all, broke off their relationship and never even said goodbye to her. The bitterness, anger, and sadness Llia had experienced that day resurfaced.

Decker observed Ilia's attire, which had the tell tale signs of counselor. It had the counselor symbol on the collar.

"So you are a counselor?" Decker asked.

Ilia nodded.

"Affirmative." Ilia said.

"I want to tell you why I left. . ." Decker said.

"I know," Ilia said. "Decker,you could have said goodbye."

"I am sorry," Decker said, then after a pause he asked, "What are you assigned to?"

"The _Yorktown_." Ilia said.

Decker's eyebrows rose up.

"That is odd," Ilia said. "I am assigned to him too."

Suddenly a young man went past them with his luggage towed right behind him and he was panting. He was in engineering red. He was headed directly to one of the shuttles. "Hey, watch where you are going!" Decker shouted off. Decker was issued a quick apology by the engineer. The Engineer speeded directly into the nearby shuttle joining the small group.

"Commander Willard Decker, Lieutenant Counselor Ilia, please board your designated shuttle." The comm announced.

Decker smiled.

"After you, counselor." Decker said, gesturing in the direction that they were to go.

"Thank you." Ilia said, taking it in kind.

The two made their way to the shuttle where to their surprise, upon boarding, they saw a familiar man sitting in a chair reading a novel on a padd. It was the legendary Leonard Horatio McCoy. There was an Ensign Security Officer John Tree sitting alongside him with a visible scar on his dark face right on the chin in the shape of a 'x'. Tree was seemingly in a meditation like state with his eyes closed not making a sound. The couple sat down together in their respective seating. Beside Llia sat down security officer Commander Raven Gargoyle holding her duffle bag in between her legs.

Behind Ilia and Decker sat Chief Engineer Lieutenant Commander Gene Roddenberry sitting alongside Communications officer Lieutenant Jerry Sienfield and beside him was Lieutenant Penny Neferit the navigator staring at the ceiling with eyes wide open. Neferit's eyes were a shade of gray. They were glancing from side to side as though she could see something there was not there. In her perspective we can see numbers, letters, and drawings floating in her line of vision. To the outsider she seemed half afraid of the shuttle randomly exploding. Ilia had her attention on the familiar figure.

"Decker," Ilia said. "Is he the captain?"

"Who?" Decker asked, puzzled.

"The man on the other side," Llia said. "The one with graying hair."

Decker looked over to see McCoy. McCoy had his hazel eyes trained on the padd screen. His puzzled expression had softened into a 'of course' facial expression. Decker turned his head back in the direction of Ilia.

"Why yes, he is." Decker said.

"The captain looked younger in his profile picture." Ilia said.

Decker fought back a smile.

"We are going to serve on him until hell breaks loose," Decker said. "Since he is from the _Enterprise_ . . . I see that happening in the foreseeable future." Ilia looked over in the direction of Decker with raised eyebrows. "Did you hear about how he was part of the medical assistance squad back in Georgia when Dinosaurs were let on the run by accident last month?"

Ilia nodded.

"It was widely reported," Ilia said. "It was convenient they were unleashed in Georgia."

Decker snickered.

"There is no such word as 'convenient' around Captain McCoy," Decker jokingly said. "There is a penchant of oddity for him."

"Given the assignment it will not be unusual to come across odd civilizations." Ilia said.

Decker looked at her in disbelief.

"Did you not hear that two weeks ago he was in a time dilation field in San Francisco?" Decker asked.

"A coincidence." Ilia dismissed.

Decker sighed, turning his head away.

"There are brand new worlds waiting for us to explore and plenty of _Enterprise_ situations. We could face cloning . . . Or omnipotent beings messing with our heads, ships talking, swashbuckling heroes, traveling through worm-holes, and meeting doubles of ourselves!" Decker said. "I am all up for it. I actually requested this assignment."

Ilia looked over toward Decker.

"You are a vain man." Ilia said.

Decker grinned looking back over toward Ilia.

"I like to see if I could meet a double of myself more handsome than me." Decker said.

"Decker." Ilia said.

"Admit it, counselor," Decker said. "You are curious, too."

"Maybe I am and maybe I am not," Ilia could sense he was running on anticipation. "But I am not the one whose expectations could get squashed."

"We will have the _Enterprise l_ uck, counselor." Decker said, as the door to the shuttle slid up.

"We are preparing to disembark to The _Yorktown_ ," Came the pilot. "Please make sure you are buckled up and enjoy the ride."

McCoy looked up in the direction of the cock-pit then sat back down and he got the seatbelt buckle on as did most of the occupants aboard the shuttle. Neferit lowered her head grabbing her hands around her duffle bag with her eyes wide open and it is apparent that she had buckled herself in after sitting down into the chair. The shuttle levitated above the ground as did the other shuttles. McCoy swiped his fingers on the working padd. The shuttle few out of shuttle bay headed through the atmosphere. The shuttle smoothy went out of the final layer of the atmosphere appearing in space.

"He looks majestic." Decker said, looking out the rounded window.

"He does." Ilia added.

Ilia saw the _Yorktown_ docked into Starbase 1. Under the rounded handles were deactivated anti-gravity cell. There were small windows seen on the side of the handles. They could actually see on the saucer section the registry number being NCC-1799. Ilia gasped at the beautiful sight. Several of the other passengers looked over toward the starship. Some made comments that it looked too good to be true. Neferit looked over making mental calculations on the width of the saucer section seen clearly in her vision alongside the starship. Her eyes appeared to be boggled. Sienfield had a fascinated expression on his face looking upon the _Yorktown_. Roddenberry? He looked as hell intrigued in the starship.

"Next twenty-five years, what is the worst that can happen?" Decker asked, as the shuttle headed toward the _Yorktown_ lowering down in the direction of the shuttle bay.

 **The End.**


End file.
